The present invention relates to a device for transporting fragile objects, and in particular blood bags.
More precisely, the invention relates to a device enabling fragile or delicate objects to be transported under the required safety conditions, and particularly, but not exclusively, it relates to transporting blood bags, bags of frozen plasma, receptacles containing physiological liquids, or indeed receptacles containing organs for transplanting.
It will be understood that to transport such objects, it is necessary to take special precautions to ensure that objects of this type are not spoiled during transport. The transport device should also make it possible in the event of a receptacle being ruptured to confine the liquid flowing out therefrom so as to avoid any problem of contamination.
Furthermore, during transport, it is necessary to maintain such objects at a regulated temperature so it is necessary to make provision for temperature-maintaining air to circulate between various objects.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,264 describes a device for transporting bags containing a liquid of blood or analogous type, which device comprises a container having a bottom, side walls that are parallel in pairs, and a lid, at least the bottom and the side walls being made of a thermally insulating structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for transporting objects that are delicate or fragile, and in particular blood bags, the device improving security during transport in particular against risks associated with impacts, while nevertheless allowing good ventilation by air circulation.
To achieve this object, the invention provides a device for transporting fragile objects, and in particular blood bags or the like, the device comprising a container having a bottom, side walls that are parallel in pairs, and a lid, at least the bottom and the side walls being made of a thermally insulating structure,
said device being characterized in that it further comprises:
a plurality of envelopes, each envelope being suitable for receiving one of said bags, each envelope having two main faces interconnected via two substantially parallel sides and a bottom; each side being fitted with a fastening member extending over at least a fraction of the length of the side and comprising a fastening portion in the form of a rim and a coupling portion of narrower thickness for coupling the fastening portion to the side of the envelope, the distance between the ends of the rims closer to the bottom of the envelope being greater than the distance between the opposite ends of the rims;
the container being provided with pairs of mutually parallel slots extending up the height of the container, each slot being suitable for receiving the rim and the coupling portion of an envelope.
It will be understood that the fragile object, e.g. the blood bag, is placed inside the envelope. The envelope itself is connected to the box proper via fixing systems which absorb shock in the event of a fall or in the event of shock being applied to the container itself. In addition, because of the fixing system, the envelopes and thus the objects they contain are maintained in a vertical position and the relative positioning between the various envelopes, and thus the blood bags, is accurately maintained regardless of the forces to which the box and thus the envelopes may be subjected.
In a preferred embodiment, the envelopes are made of an elastomer material and, in each pair, the slots suitable for receiving the rims of the fastening elements spread apart from each other on going towards the bottom of the container, whereby a traction force is applied to the envelope when it is engaged in the slots.
It will be understood that by means of these particular dispositions, the resilient link between the container and the envelopes is further reinforced and any shocks that might be applied to the container are better absorbed by the envelopes, e.g. containing blood bags. Furthermore, the traction force applies better clamping of the object or the blood bag inside the envelope, thus further improving retention of the object in the envelope.